A New Awakening: Homoerotic Underground Beast Love UNLEASHED
by funnybunny16
Summary: A strange awakening has something stir within Goldman, making him realize that there is something he must share with the fellow creatures...something forbidden and personal.


**Hey guys it's funnybunny16! I just heard that HOTD is getting a remake and I knew I just had to write some new fiction to commemorate its approaching birth. My last fanfic, **_**The Sexual Adventures of Amy Crystal, **_**was a huge hit, so I thought I'd go a similar route...with a twist. ;) I hope you all enjoy.**

The year is February 2000. Goldman sits at the top floor of his luxurious corporate office surveying the city orb Venice before him. He is on the 50th floor of his building, where he can see his zombie minions marching forward to cause chaos. He smiles a little devious smile, his maliefence eyes scanning the plateau, crinkling with his grin. It it is the dawn of a new era...one that will change the face of humanity forever.

Goldman sits there taking it all in, and it is then he feels a reawakening, stirring within his bod. He knows what he must do. He pressed a red button on his desk which gets him to the operator.

"Send up all the monsters promptly," he said, "I must see all of them before their departure."

…

Before minutes can pass, Goldman beholds six magnificent creatures. He turns to look at all of them in the new dawn sunlight in his office. Judgement, comprised of an imp named Zeal and a suit of armor named Kuarl, sit there, looking bored and impatient. Next to the duo is a fish humanoid he has lovingly monikered Hierophant, roaring and skittering about perimeter, where it runs into a quintuplet of snakes that compromise Tower. The blue Tower moves around the room, encircling the humanoid, masculine figure wielding a chainsaw called Strength, and in this pandemonium is the languid Magician, fierce as a demon, completely rotting away from the inside, looking around him with an air of arrogance that makes Goldman shudder.

"I am gathering you all here today because before you know it, you could all be dead. We don't have much more time to waste, and we want the AMS gone."

"I want to kill all those bastards!" Screamed Kuarl in a high pitched contralto. Kuarl roars in agreement and Hierophant vomits up fish.

"As do I, my lovely imp, for today, I want us all to unite together, for the first time and the final time."

Everybody looks at Goldman, not knowing what he means.

The CEO is silent for a moment, before he stands up on his desk, and in one smooth motion rips his uniform off of him in one clean tear and casts it into the floor next to him. All he wears underneath his uniform are dangling purple tasles that cover his nipples on his Semitic chest, and neon-purple g-string. His socks go up to his knees like a ballerina. What a hot strapping man he is. He also wears 10 inch heel gogo boots to complete his sexy outfit.

All the bosses gasp at the sudden change of pace. Goldman is no longer a reserved boring boss, but a strapping sexy hottie!

Goldman holds his finger up to his lips, a sultry smile crossing his features.

"Why don't you wild daddies come and take this old bumper for a ride, eh?"

None of the bosses seem to move from their spots, seemingly flabbergasted by his change. Goldman then eyeballs Strength, his bulging crotch concealed by a pair of thigh-length shorts.

Goldman wriggles his hips suggestively.

"Why don't you rip those shorts off with the flick of a wrist, baby?" He says, before completely tearing off his own G-string. His six-inches bob proudly and throbbing in the air.

Strength roars lustily before he saws off his shorts with his chainsaw! Pretty soon his shorts are on the floor and his massive 9-inch cock is sticking upright like the tower of Pizza. Goldman our shorts on him from the beginning because the naturally small man was jealous of Strength's massive penis. Now it a very useful tool indeed.

Every creature in the room gasps at the massive meat snack in their very views. Goldman moans when he witnesses this, and pretty soon he is pulling a tape player from his desk, and puts in Justin Timberlake's _Sexyback _on loop.

"Let the pleasure of flesh begin here," he whispers, licking his cherry lip-glossed maw. "Mmmm yeah, let's get started, my monstrous fuckboys."

The creatures have already begun before he can finish his words. Hierophant has already mounted the metal frame of Kuarl and guiding his big fish stick in the decaptiated sentient Arnie's big anal crack hole. Zeal screams with jealousy, but it cannot he heard over Kuarl's moans of pleasure. The imp instead resorts to having Kuarl shove a finger up his ass, giving him a big 1-inch boner.

The Tower snakes cluster around each other in a huge pile, all guiding their hemipenises into the blue snake's ophidian pussy. Luckily she is in heat, and is more than welcome to the big spiky cocks that guide themselves over to her dripping snake cunt. She gives the equivalent of a reptilian moan and they began to thrust into her, filling her, wrapping themselves around her to keep her body warm.

Magician surveys the orgy before him, and starts backing up to a corner to a escape from the chaos, but Goldman catches him from the corner of his piercing eye and grabs the mutant's arm.

"You aren't going anywhere hottie you're gonna be my sex slave," he makes the mutant bend over on the floor, pinning him on all fours.

"What the fuck are you going to do to me?" Magician asks, a blush coming across his face. The worms writhing out of his body caress Goldman's and turning them both on.

"I'm gonna make you take it in all your orifices baby," Goldman says seductively before he shoves himself in the robot's anus. Strength, horny as a jaybird, bend down to feed his whole nine inches in Magician's maw, even though the latter party is missing half his lips. Soon the mutant is taking two cocks inside of him, deep-throating and deep anal-fucking. He moans, his own eleven inches of robo-meat smacking against the linoleum floor and leakign its repsective pre-semen.

"Oh yeah you take that all in there baby," Goldman said as he fondled his tassled nipples.

"I certainly will master I'll take it in deeeeep." He mans as Goldman goes deeper inside his pknder robo-rectum.

The room is filled with the moans of creatures violating eachother and letting their bodies fill with cock, and sometimes reciprocating the gesture. The female Tower was enjoying all the extravagent attention she was getting, being the obly female in the room. Hierophant stroked his man-boob in anguish.

"I'm gonna take you alllll in, Kuarl!" Zeal squealed in exchitement. The imp was standing on Goldman's chair, bent completely over spreading his ass apart in Kuarl's direction. The headless suit of armor guided his metal zombie dick into the smaller mutant's hole, thrusting as fast as a bullet train as he did so. Zeal moaned.

"Oh yeah I'm taking every inch of your cock!" and they ride it out in the sunrise.

Strength and Goldman are still going ass-to-throat with Magician's bod. Strength eventually pulls his meat out and guides his handsome head down to Magician's big cock.

"Ooooh I'm gonna cum all over!" the mutant screams, and before Strength can engulf Magician's stick of might, the robot releases a torrent of lava-hot cum all over the mutant's face and eyeballs.

Strength roars in agony as the plasma semen bears into his eyesballs and running in orange and bloody torrents down his face, and he runs towards the large pane window and smahes throgh it, falling all 50 stories outside before his face lands on his own chainsaw, slicing it to ribbons and multilaitng him forever.

And thats how Strength got a ugly face (plz make this canon SEGA).

"Well I guess Strength will be out of commision for the rest of the night," Goldman said after a moment of silence, before turning around and grinning lecherously.

"Who wants to get brutally fucked!?"

All the mutants scream out in passion, wanting more fucking to be done. He sticks in his dick in Magician's hole again and starts pounding away like a tractor wot rabies. Hierophant throws himself into the torrent of writihn male snakes that just want that sweet, sweet pussy, and he plunders his ichtehous dick inside the female Tower's gaping wet pussy. Zeal and Kuarl are still fucking.

The room is filled with the moans and passions of multiple voices emenating their pleasure, going at it for many minutes, until…

"HOW DARE YOU ALL!"

Everybody suddenly stops in their place. Out from the shows comes a 7-foot tall, luminescent muscular blue being with familiar horns and a nice body. He scans the orgiastic pile before him...his kingdom...his cortesona...fucking behind his back!"

"I AM...I AM...FUCKING FURIOUS!"

Goldman suddenly stands up, cum-covered boner saluting the being.

"Emperor!" he cried out. "What are you doing awake from your incubator!"

"I WAS...I WAS...LONELY!"

"Oh okay."

"I WANT TO FUCK YOU ALL!"

Everybody, terrified yet horny, make room for him.

"Of course Emperor," Goldman bids respectuflly, shifting his body away for the mutant to pick a partner of his choosing. After seeming careful consideration, the hot blue muscle man heads over the Magician and lines himself up to the robot's anus, and emerging from his flat groin is a 14-inch long cock.

"TAKE EVERY INCH OF ME INSIDE YOU LOVER," he says before ghe begins to plunder the robots anus.

"Oh yeah, fuck me my true master!"

The robot grinds his hips againt Emperor's huge cock, feeling it temblig up inside of him. Goldman is horny again and comes up behind Emperor and sticks his own dick in the huge anus of the blue creature. All three of them moan as they began their menage-a-troid of dick-to-ass fucking. Hierophant slides his dick from out of Towers pussy and mounts his ass on Magician's dick, feeling the pressure of three hot men pounding into him.

Pretty soon it has become an orgy of insanity and ultimate pleasure. Goldman has summoned up the passions of lust as he feels himself surrounded by the writihn bodies of Earth's monstrosities, gouged from the womb of the Earth as created by the insane minds of scientists influenced by nature and now here they are, celebrating life and death all in one particular unison. The sqeals of lechery emits throughout the walls as every mutant feels the uktinate pleasure of connection as they pump their respective appendages into each and every respective part involved.

Goldman sighed to himself as he thought back on the brilliance of Doctor Curien. It was such a shame that the man had to miss sch an event...but maybe, possibly in the future, there would be a time when the man would find his new body suitable, and the pleasures of flesh would coem upon him once again.

Soon he feels himself coming, spilling his seed into Emperor, the mutant below him moaning before squirting hus respective ecto-cum in Magician's anus, and the trembling of his ejaculating cock inside of him making him squirt his own fiery squirty in Hierphant's all encompassing ass, who squirts his tartar sauce on the floor all over the tiled floor.

The writing snakes around the female Tower tremble in the unison of creature's orgasm before they all cum in her pussy, and she has a big orgasm is return, shooting her female snake fluids all over the room, some even going as high up as the ceiling.

Zeal and Kuarl cummed already and fell asleep on the desk, Kuarls' cock still embedded in Zeal's small ass.

Everybody writhes around in pleasure before falling asleep in cum, holding eachother in their monstrous arms. Hopefully the AMS agents would decide not to come and hunt after them at this time.

Goldman realizes that this has bene a new awakening.

THE END


End file.
